Another Summer At The Grangers
by marauderwormtail89
Summary: Simply put: Sequel to Summer At The Grangers.
1. Chapter One Ron's Announcement

**Another Summer At The Grangers**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP, JK does, though I desperately wish I did. Hahaha.

**Summary:**

Things came out perfectly well on Harry's last visit and he decides to come back, alog with Ron who brings a very interesting guest along.

**Chapter One - Ron's Announcement

* * *

**

Once again, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for the last feast before they were sent home for the holidays.

Like always, Ron was too busy stuffing his face to give a hoot about what was going on around him. Although he really didn't want to since things had gotten quite mushy between his two best friends. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

During the last summer holidays, Harry and Hermione realized they wanted to be more than friends. With a little help from Ron, they accomplished just that.

"Ron," Hermione turned to him. He was taking a rather large bite off a chicken leg. She rolled her eyes. "Are you spending the holidays with us?"

Harry chuckled as Hermione's words went into one ear and out of the other. He clamped a hand on Ron's shoulder to grab his attention. Ron grunted but didn't stop eating. Sighing, Harry pried his fingers off the chicken leg. Ron let out a growl.

"Hey!"

Harry held it out of his reach and then waved it in front of him just for fun. He let out a laugh as Ron's eyes carefully followed the dangling food item. Harry took a bite.

"Noo," Ron yelled out in anguish. "That was mine!"

Though normally Hermione would have scolded them because of their childish behaviour, she laughed and let it go. Ever since she and Harry began dating, she found it easier to just relax and have fun.

"Now that I've finally gotten your attention," Hermione said, "I just wanted to know if you'll be staying with us for the holidays?"

"Wouldn't you two rather be alone," Ron asked.

"Nah, we've got plenty of time for that," Harry replied.

"Well," Ron said, "Okay, as long as I'm not going to be a burden."

Harry and Hermione shook their heads. Harry began to talk to Hermione, letting Ron go back to his food.

"Hey," Ron's mouth was full of food. "You two are hitting your one year mark!"

Hermione gasped. Of course! How could she have forgotten? Harry seemed to look rather pleased.

"I know! I've the perfect gift for her," Harry grinned. Hermione's eyes widened. She hadn't gotten him anything! She felt terrible.

"What about you Hermione, what've you got planned?" Ron asked.

"Excuse me," she replied hurriedly and ran off.

As soon as she was gone, Ron turned to Harry.

"I'm hitting my one year mark too," he said proudly.

"For what?" Harry asked in confusion.

Ron took a deep breath...

"Ginny! There you- Malfoy?" Hermione was taken aback.

She'd left the hall to look for Ginny. She was seeking advice on what to get Harry for an anniversary present. She found the youngest red head member of the Weasley family coming out of a classroom followed by a rather ruffled Malfoy. Ginny blushed.

"Erm, hey," she squeaked. She cleared her throat. "Hey."

Frowning, Hermione watched as Malfoy walked away. This wasn't the time to ask about him. She needed Ginny's help.

"You've got to help me," Hermione pulled her to the side. "It's nearly my one year anniversary with Harry and I haven't gotten him a thing!"

"You mean... You forgot?" Ginny replied. Hermione nodded shamefully. "Oh, wow. Well, have you got any ideas?"

"If I did I wouldn't be here, would I?" Hermione pouted. "Honestly."

"Oh, yes right. Well... A new broom?"

"I'm not rich like Paris Hilton."

"Who's that?"

"Never you mind! Next suggestion!"

"Well," Ginny was smiling, "you could-" she pulled Hermione closer to whisper in her ear. Hermione gasped as the color drained from her face. She looked at Ginny with complete utter surprise.

"No!"

"Just a suggestion, relax. Okay, how about this, you make him a dinner."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Like, I cook for him?"

"Precisely. Dinner at a nice place, just the two of you."

That idea didn't seem so bad. The problem was, Hermione hadn't had a clue how to cook. But, it was the only one good option. Now that the topic was over, Hermione went to ask a bigger question.

"What were you doing with Malfoy in there," she gestured to the room from which they came from.

Ginny avoided her eyes. "I wanted to ask him something..."

"What would that bumbling dolt possibly know?"

"FYI, he happens to know _a lot."_

"Why are you being so defensive? Ginny, this is Malfoy we're-"

"Draco is a--"

"Draco? Since when--"

"Oh never mind!"

Confused, Hermione followed a rather upset Ginny back into the Great Hall. She took her spot across from Ron and Harry just in time to hear Ron's big announcement.

"I've got a girlfriend!"

Harry took a while to respond. "Wow! Great! Congratulations!"

"Oh Ron, that's wonderful!" Hermione smiled.

"Yup, one year in a month!" Ron grinned.

Suddenly realizing their best friend had kept this information from them froze their smiles.

"What?" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

"A year?" Hermione scowled. "You've been with someone all this time and you didn't bother to tell us?"

"I did just now didn't I?"

"That doesn't count," Harry shot back. "We're your _best friends_!"

"Get over it," Ron pouted. "Now you know."

"Well, what's she like?" Hermione asked.

"Is she prety?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Harry!"

"Sorry. You know you're the prettiest girl in the world."

Hermione blushed. "Well, hehe, okay. Ron, is she smart?"

"Does she like Quidditch?"

"Does she like books?"

"Will you two stop," Ron chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough. Damn, look what you've made me do! I missed all the food!"

Everyone had left and so they decided to go.

"I'll get us a compartment," Hermione smiled before taking off.

Once she was out of ear shot, Harry turned to Ron, pale.

"Ron, I need help," he said.

"With what," Ron asked as they walked around to find a compartment.

"I lied. I haven't got an anniversary present for Hermione."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there's that sequel you were all waiting for! Well, the first chapter anyway. Lol so what do you think? Lol, oh man this is going to blow... Hahahahaha. Okay, anyway, there you have it. Don't forget to review and thanks a bunch for reading! Really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter Two Surprise Guest

**Chapter Two - Surprise Guest**

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

The trio sat in the train compartment, deep in discussion about Ron's new girlfriend. Harry and Hermione grilled him with questions, but all Ron supplied was,

"You'll see."

Before they knew it, they were at King's Cross. Ron looked around quickly as if trying to spot someone. Hermione saw her parents and ran over.

"Who're you lookin' for?" Harry asked. Was Ron's girlfriend a Hogwart's student too?

"Ginny," Ron replied. He spotted his sister and ran over. Shaking his head, Harry joined Hermione.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Granger," he greeted them.

"Harry! A pleasure to see you again," Mr. Granger shook his hand while Mrs. Granger gave him a hug.

"Where's Ron," Hermione asked.

"There," he gestured to a group of huddled red heads and waved. "Do you think his girlfriend goes to Hogwarts?"

"If she did, we would have noticed."

"Well, that rules out that theory."

"I wonder when we'll get to meet her..."

"Yeah, I'm dying to meet her."

After speaking with his family, Ron joined Harry and Hermione on the way to the car. The three of them crammed into the backseat because of all the extra luggage.

"So Ron, where'd you meet his girl," Hermione asked. She despised being kept in the dark.

"Italy of course," Ron replied. "I bumped into her at an ice cream shop. You know, those-"

"Focus please! What's her name?"

"Is she a Hogwarts student," Harry asked. He just had to be sure.

They both sighed in frustration when Ron, once again, smiled with a glint in his eye and said,

"You'll see. Oh, Hermione, I hope you don't mind, but I was wondering if maybe she could join us?" he looked so hopeful she couldn't refuse.

"But... How will she get there?" Hermione asked.

"I gave her your address."

"Ron... Is she a muggle?" Harry asked. The thought had never occured to him before till just now.

"Nope. Pure blood. She and I were both surprised by ice cream. It's so cold!"

"You mean she's..."

"She's never been to the muggle world much. Just once. Her parents have though, so they'll know how to get to your house."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. He'd ended up meeting someone just like him. They couldn't help but smile.

"We've fixed up the extra room foryou and Ron," Mrs. Granger told the boys as they carried their stuff upstairs. "Ron's friend can share with Hermione."

"When is she coming," Harry asked.

"Tomorrow, I suppose," Ron replied as he got changed. "So, how about your little problem?"

"Huh?"

"Your anniversary gift?"

"Oh! Oh yes! Right. Well, I thought you and I could go to the mall and-"

"Mall? Do they maul you there?" Ron looked quite frightened.

Harry laughed. "No, Ron. It's... A... Well... It's-" he paused for a moment to think. -"It's like Hogwarts, but instead of classrooms, there are shops... You know, like Diagon Alley except it's inside a building."

"Ah," Ron nodded. "Do they have ice cream?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, they do."

After getting changed, the two boys joined everyone downstairs for dinner. They were having pizza and lemonade. Ron looked rather excited as he spotted the pizza.

"Pizzer!" he exclaimed.

It took a while for them to understand what he'd meant. Hermione shook her head.

"No Ron," she said, "it's pizza."

"Right. What's that yellow stuff?"

"Lemonade."

"Never had that," Ron eyed the glass in front of him curiously. "Kinda... Yellow..."

"It's made out of Lemons," Harry answered. "Go on, try it."

They all grabbed a slice of pizza and began to eat. After what seemed like more than three slices of pizza, Ron took his glass of lemonade and took a drink. He gulped it down. Big mistake.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed. "He's choking!"

Too frightened to think straight, Harry stupidly patted Ron on the back. Mr. Granger rushed to the rescue. He did the Heimlich Manuever. They watched as a rather large piece of pizza flew out of Ron's mouth and onto the large glass of lemonade. Hermione looked absolutely horrified. Next to her was Mrs. Granger, looking very pale.

"You alright there," Mr. Granger asked a panting Ron.

Ron nodded. Harry patted him on the back to comfort him. Ron looked at the glass of lemonade and looked absolutely terrified.

"I am _never _drinking _that _again," he exclaimed. "It's dangerous!"

To his surprise, everyone laughed. Everyone stopped laughing as soon as they heard the doorbell. They all rushed to the door. As soon as it opened, Ron rushed over and left his two best friends with their mouths hanging open.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Two updates in like one day... I wish I had this job instead, much easier... Ha! Anyway, there's another chapter for ya. Thanks SO MUCH for the lovely reviews... You people are so awesome... Ah... Newayz, that's it for now! Promise to update again soon. Toodle-oo!


	3. Chapter Three Nicola Derosse

**Chapter Three - Nicola Derosse**

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

She was odd, but stunningly pretty, even if her hair was olive green. She was as tall as Ron and her eyes were a pale shade of blue. Though she looked like a ruffian, she had a friendly face, a warm smile and her eyes just twinkled with generosity.

"Hey Ronnie, look," she said after giving him a hug, "you press this button and it makes a noise!" she continued to ring the doorbel. She seemed so amused.

Harry and Hermione stifled a laugh. They had a feeling they were in for an interesting summer. Once she was done ringing the doorbell, Ron introduced her to Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione, this is Nicola Derosse," he beamed.

They weren't expecting a hug from her but they did. Hermione was surprised. She'd never met anyone so friendly. She was reminded instantly of a dog.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you! And Harry Potter! Wow! Ron's told me so much about you," she was grinning from ear to ear.

Harry and Hermione were too stunned to speak. Ron stood there, grinning.

"You're right Ronnie, they're awesome," Nicola turned to him, "but are they always so quiet?"

Harry finally spoke, "Erm sorry."

Hermione was still looking shocked. "Hello."

Nicola gasped. "You didn't tell them about me!"

"I did, just hours ago," Ron replied.

"Ronald!"

"I'm sorry, I was planning on telling them earlier but it slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

"Better be. Oh," she spotted Hermione's parents. She shook their hands, "Hello there. Thank you very much for letting be a guest in your home."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled and nodded. After introductions of everyone, they went back to the kitchen.Just like Ron, she looked thrilled at the sight of pizza.

"Pizzer!"

"No Nic, it's actually called pizza," Ron proudly corrected her.

Harry to had to stifle another laugh. He was surprised he didn't choke from trying to hold his laughter in when Ron warned Nicola of the lemonade. Full and content, Harry and Hermione decided to sit on the porch swing.

"I like her," Hermione looked through the window to see that her parents were teaching Ron and Nicola how to play Scrabble.

"You better not leave me for her," Harry teased.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Harry hugged her tight. "Of course not."

"I'm glad he found a nice girl, even if she does seem a little... Different."

"She's real nice, isn't she?"

"Mm hmm," Hermione buried her face in Harry's chest as she stifled a yawn.

Harry was just about to close his eyes when Ron and Nicola came out the door yelling and laughing.

"Oh, hello," she said spotting them. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"We were just sitting," Harry replied. "You could join us."

The pair nodded and sat on the steps. Hermione smiled up at Harry.

"I heard your anniversary is coming up," Harry said.

"Yup," Nicola beamed. "Couple more weeks."

"Nic's a great cook!" Ron glowed. "She makes the greatest food!"

At this, Hermione perked up. She had no idea how to cook but now she could ask Nicola. She liked idea. Suddenly realizing that she was tired, Hermione let out a yawn.

"I think I'll go to bed now," she said as she held back another yawn. She kissed Harry on the cheek before heading upstairs.

"Ron, we really need an anniversary gift," Harry said worriedly. "Any ideas?"

Nicola looked at him. "Try some roses," she suggested. "I'm sure she'd like that."

Ron seemed skeptical. "Roses are too old fashioned. Try something different."

"When is your anniversary," Nicola asked.

"Not until August, but I want to be ready."

"Smart kid. Well, once you and Ron find a present, I'll help you out with something," Nicola smiled. "For now, I just want to snooze. Well, good night Ronnie, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Harry."

"Goodnight."

Nicola was expecting Hermione to be asleep so she was surprised to find the young witch sitting up in bed nervously biting her nails.

"That's a bad habit you know," Nicola smiled. "Thought you'd be sleeping. Something on your mind?"

"Well... Yes... In fact, I kind of wanted to ask you something..."

Nicola smiled, "Something to do with an anniversary?"

"Yes! How... How did you know?"

"It was mentioned. So, what about it?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She barely knew Nicola but she felt that she could completely trust her. She had a feeling that she was going to like her more than she already did.

"Well, I haven't got a present for Harry, but I was planning on making him a home cooked meal... But I can't cook," Hermione explained. "I was wondering if you could teach me?"

Nicola beamed. "You bet! We can start tomorrow."

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. Well, I guess we'd better sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hermione turned off the light and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Well... there's an update for you! Aha sorry to disappoint you all, but I did mention in the previous chapter that it wasn't a Hogwarts student... Did I like burst your bubble? I'm sorry! But you know, I just wanted to add a different character so... Yeah please don't hate me, or the story! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_


	4. Chapter Four To The Mall

**Chapter Four - To The Mall**

To avoid the embarrassment of having to borrow money from Hermione, Harry exchanged his wizard money for muggle money. Surprisingly, he managed to get nearly over five hundred dollars.

The next day, Harry and Ron got a ride to the mall from Mr. Granger. It wasn't a surprise to Harry to see the look of utter amazement on Ron's face.

"This place is amazing," Ron let out a whistle. "So where do we start?"

Harry looked around. What could he possibly give her that would show how much he loved her?

"I don't know," Harry sighed. He spotted a book store. "Come on Ron, let's look at some books. Maybe-"

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry turned to see Millie and Adam running toward them. Ron slowly hid behind Harry.

"Hey mate," Adam grinned. "Great to see you again! Who's this?"

"Oh," Harry smiled, "this is my best friend, Ron. He's spending the summer with Hermione too."

Millie and Adam shook Ron's hand as Harry introduced them.

"What're you guys doing here," Harry asked.

"Just out and about. How about you?" Adam replied.

"I'm looking for an anniversary gift for Hermione," Harry smiled. "Maybe you can help.

The four of them went into the bookstore to search for a book but came out empty handed. They decided to go to the flower shop but also came away with nothing.

After what seemed like hours of searching, they decided to take a break and sit at a table in the food court. Ron happily ate a chocolate bar while Harry, Adam and Mille tried to figure out more possibilities of gifts.

"You could try lengerie," Adam stifled a laugh.

"Adam, no!" Mille glared. "That's inappropriate!"

"How about an instrument?" Harry sighed. "I just really need something. Ron, what do you think?"

Ron, who had become bored with the whole conversation, wandered off.

"Ron?" Harry looked around but his best friend was nowhere to be found. "Oh no. Come on, we've got to go look for him. _Now._"

The three of them searched every shop and restroom but Ron wasn't anywhere in the mall. At least they thought so. Tired and ready to give up, they decided to look at one more shop.

"Ron," Millie pointed to the tall red head at the jewelry shop.

They rushed over to see that Ron was ogling a gold chained necklace with two rings for a pendant.

"Ron, why'd you wander off like that," Harry shook his head. "Do _not _do that!"

"Oh, sorry. I got bored," Ron said as if it weren't a big deal. "Harry, look at this."

The store clerk came up to them. "May I help you?"

"How much is that necklace there," Ron asked.

"Three hundred. It's a ten karat necklace and those rings there come apart. And, also, it's two chains."

Ron turned to Harry, beaming. "What do you think?"

Millie and Adam were nodding in approval.

Harry thought for a moment. He could go for it. He had plenty of money and it seemed to be the only worthy candidate for a gift. He nodded and soon he was holding a bag containing a box which held the necklace.

"So, are you coming camping with us," Adam asked.

They stood outside the entrance door, ready to part. Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied.

"Ron can come too," Millie replied. "The more the merrier."

"Think about it." Adam said. "See ya. around! Tell Hermione to give us a call. Bye!"

Harry waved goodbye as Adam and Millie headed home.

"You went camping with them last year," Ron said as they got into a bus.

"Yeah, we'll tell Hermione about them later," Harry replied. Suddenly realizing that he had gotten on a bus and had no idea where the bus was going, Harry cursed under his breath. "Excuse me sir? Where does this bus go?"

"Downtown."

Harry turned to Ron. "Shoot."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ahahahaha I kinda like this chapter... I have no idea why because it's crappy but I still like it. Lol. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter Five Cooking Lessons

**Chapter Five- Cooking Lessons**

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

"Now you put it into the water and let it boil for a while. As the pasta's being boiled, you work on the soup," Nicola instructed Hermione. "Then you cook the sauce and put the pasta in."

Hermione nodded as she tried to take mental notes of everything. She never thought cooking would be such a difficult task. After making sure Hermione understood everything, Nicola sat down and let her take over. As Nicola watched, she began to wonder just where her boyfriend was

**xxx**

Harry bit his lip as he took a look at his surroundings. He never knew there was such a strange and creepy place in London. He'd asked nearly twenty people, all whom didn't want to help at all. As Harry worried, Ron seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Harry," Ron said excitedly. "I'm going to get a job here when I'm older."

"Job," Harry frowned. "What kind of job could you possibly get working in an area like this?"

"The one where people pay me food!"

"Food? Ron, no one pays anyone food."

"Yeah, but look at him. He has a sign that says, 'Will work for food.'"

"Ron, these people are homeles," Harry explained, "they haven't got families, food or shelter."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't have jobs. These aren't jobs. This is... Desperation."

"Oh."

"Balloons! Get your balloons!"

Ron followed the voice only to be frightened. A clown with fuzzy purple hair and red nose was walking around, selling balloons.

"Come on," Harry said, "maybe we can ask the clown for help."

Ron didn't reply. His eyes fell on the flower on the clown's shirt. He began to feel afraidd. Very afraid.

_"No! Please no!"_

_Several clowns had gathered around him, water squirting out of the flowers on their suits, melting away the pink fluffy sweetness that was cotton candy._

_"No! Not the pink fluffy thing! Not the pink-"_

"Ron!" Without thinking, Harry slapped Ron. "Snap out of it Ron! Snap out of it!"

Several people had their eyes glued on the two young men. Realizing that he was just remembering a memory, Ron calmed down.

"Ouch, that hurt," Ron pouted. He never knew Harry could slap so hard.

Harry sighed. "Come on, we've got to get to a bus stop, or else, we'll end up like them," he gestured to the beggars. "Come on."

Taking one last look at the clown, Ron ran after Harry. Harry stopped, ran back and handed some of the beggars some money before going back.

**xxx**

Hermione waited anxiously as Nicola took a sip of her tomato soup. She was afraid that she'd made a mistake. Nicola took another sip. Hermione let out a sigh of relief when Nicola gave her a thumbs up for the soup. She held her breath as Nicola tried the Spaghetti. Nicola immediately spit it out without meaning to.

"Oh no," Hermione shook her head in disappointment. "What's wrong with it?"

"You put too much salt," Nicola replied. The horrible taste was still in her mouth. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it next time."

"I suppose so. Thanks for helping me out, I really appreciate this."

"It's nothing at all. Come on, let's get cleaned up."

**xxx**

"Harry, I'm tired," Ron whined as he followed Harry out of another bus. "Can't we just call Mr. Granger and get a ride back?"

"No," Harry said firmly for probably the third time already. He didn't want to ask for help. He had a feeling if he did so, he'd feel stupid. Maybe perhaps, it was just his ego. Either way, he wasn't going to ask for help.

"But we'll miss dinner!"

"So? You could lose some weight. You're starting to look a little chubby," Harry poked Ron's stomach.

Ron gasped, his hands flying to his cheeks. He looked at Harry with wide frightened eyes. "Really?"

Harry rolled his eyes. As they continued to walk, Ron kept touching himself to make sure he wasn't really fat. Harry grabbed his collar and dragged him into another bus. At this rate, they were never going to get home in time. As they got off the next stop, Harry decided it was time to swallow his pride and call Hermione's dad for help.

**xxx**

Nicola and Hermione sat on the floor of the livingroom playing Scrabble.

"Where do you suppose the boys have gone," Hermione asked.

"Probably went to get dinner," Nicola chuckled.

Hermione smiled but she was still a bit worried. They'd been gone nearly all day. Not only that, but she was really starting to miss Harry. It also worried her to see her dad take off in a rush mumbling something about buses. Perhaps he was going to pick them up. They continued to play until they were told to get to bed.

Ron and Harry got back late but Mrs. Granger had saved them dinner so they got to eat. Happy and tired from their long day, the boys went up to bed.

It wasn't until late at night that Harry was awakened by a visitor. They were stroking his hair and whispering words he could hardly hear. Harry smiled. It was Hermione. He couldn't really see, but he was sure of it.

"I love you," he heard her say and he could feel her leanin down to kiss him. He could fell her breath on his face. He closed his eyes.

"Harry?"

His eyes shot open and he saw Hermione standing in the doorway. Beside her stood Nicola. If they were there, then who was he about to kiss? He felt his heart stop as soon as one of girls said,

"Ron!"


	6. Chapter Six Disturbance

**Chapter Six - Disturbance**

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx **

Ron's eyes snapped open as the girls' shrill voices filled his ear. He blinked at his best friend's extremely frightened look as he lay rigid. What was going on? Why were they all looking at him funny?

"Ron, what-what are you doing," Harry's voice quivered. It was then that Ron realized that he was in a rather odd position. His face was only inches away from Harry's.

Ron quickly jumped up and tried to look as though he wasn't embarrassed. Harry stood up, slightly trembling. Ron avoided Hermione and Nicola's gazes of curiousness. He cleared his throat.

"Must've been sleep walking."

"Er, right," Harry was still looking a bit spooked.

"I was," Ron said hotly.

"We didn't ask you what you were doing," Nicola replied. "Come on, I need to talk to you anyway."

Trembling, Harry ran over to Hermione and hugged her as Ron and Nicola walked out of the room. Hermione rubbed his back to comfort him.

"It's okay," Hermione said soothingly. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," Harry replied and they told each other of their day. Of course, Harry didn't mention why he'd gone to the mall. Nor did Hermione tell him why she picked up learning to cook.

"Well, I guess we'd better get some sleep," Hermione said as she stood.

"Wait," Harry suddenly remembered that he'd run into Adam and Millie. "They want us to go camping. She asked-"

"Camping," Nicola had entered the room. Ron seemed to be in a daze. "What's that?"

Harry looked at Hermione and let her explain.

"Sounds like fun," Nicola said once Hermione had finished. "Ronnie, we should go."

"Have you ever gone camping," Harry asked her.

"Nope!"

"Well then," Hermione said, "I guess we're going camping."

Harry smiled. He never met anyone so excited to go camping. He could tell this camping trip was goingto be a very interesting one.

**xxx**

Harry awoke late in the afternoon but despite his eight hour sleep, Harry was still tired. Still half-asleep, Harry got a towel and headed for the bathroom. He was in the middle of a yawn when he saw her.

She was naked, bent over, drying her hair. Harry found himself choking on air as her bottom slightly swayed. She turned to him, smiling and unphased by the fact that she was naked and Harry was in the same room as her. She continued to dry her hair.

"Hello Harry," she sounded cheerful.

Harry couldn't speak. Nor could he look away. After a while, Harry finally managed to get a grip on himself and looked away.

"So-sorry, I-I didn't- " Harry paused to take a deep calming breath. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Were you planning on using the shower?"

"Um, yes, but- "

"Harry?" It was Hermione's voice. Harry quickly rushed out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Hermione walked up to him, staring at him with curiousity. He tried not to look so guilty.

"Are you okay? You look a little peaked," she said.

Harry stammered as he thought of something to say. Not being able to come up with anything, Harry shrugged. Hermione smiled.

"Well, anyway," she said, "I've just talked to Mille and we're going camping next week! I've just told Ron, he's ecstatic!"

Just then, Nicola came out of the bathroom. Harry quickly avoided her eyes.

"Well anyway, go on and take your shower," Hermione smiled.

Harry was just about halfway into the shower when he heard Hermione let out a terrified shriek. In a hurry to rush to her aide, Harry bolted out of the bathroom and into Hermione's room. His presence only caused more screams.

"Oh my goodness," Hermione's eyes were wide as she turned away from him.

"Harry," Ron cringed.

Only Nicola was calm and looking at Harry with interest. Hermione saw this and grabbed a pillow. She threw it at Nicola to avert her eyes. Harry looked down and realized he wasn't wearing anything at all. Beet red, Harry rushed back to the bathroom.

**xxx**

The night air was cold and crisp against Harry's skin as he stood outside with Ron. Inside, the girls were deep in discussion about something the boys didn't want to know.

"Nicola says you've got a nice package," Ron said in avoice that hinted teasing.

"Right," Harry scowled. He was in no mood to talk about the incident. "Whatever."

"She says you look real nice."

Harry chose to ignore him. Ron laughed. He nudged Harry lightly.

"Relax," Ron shook his head. Harry rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky.

Inside, Nicola was discussing their anniversaries. Nicola was asking Hermione what kind of present she wanted.

"Well, nothing really. Just being with Harry is enough," she replied. "It doesn't matter. At least he'll be there." She couldn't explain how much Harry meant to her. "Have you got Rona present?"

Nicola beamed. "Yes! He's going to love it."

"What is it?"

"I got him a Chudley Cannon ring and a signed Chudley Cannon shirt!"

"You're right, he _is _going to love that. Perhaps more than you."

"Ha! As if. Harry's going to lvoe your meal."

Hermione bit her lip. "I hope so." she looked out the kitchen window at Harry. "I really hope so."

**xxx**

It was gone. The necklace was gone! Harry searched frantically for the bag but it was no where in sight. What was worse was that he couldn't remember if he had it with him when he got back from the mall.

Afraid, Harry ran to Ron. He couldn't have spotted him at such a terrible moment. Ron was on the sofa snogging with Nicola like there was no tomorrow. With his eyes averted, Harry cleared his throat to indicate his presence.

Blushing a color beyond red, Nicola ran off while Ron looked up at Harry.

"What's up," he said nervously.

Harry could care less of what he saw. "We have a problem."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Okay! Lol omg I'm so sorry for this stupid chapter... It sucks butt... then again all my chapters do. Anyways, yeah thanks for reading! I'm having a hard time working on this since I've got like a lot of stuff going on. But like I always say, no worries, because I promise you that I will finish this! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Toodles!_


	7. Chapter Seven Anniversary Trouble

**Chapter Seven – Anniversary Trouble**

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

"What? What do you mean you lost it?" Ron's eyes were wide. Harry was pacing in the room, shaking his head over and over again.

"I don't know it how it happened!" Harry was panicking. "What am I going to do Ron? What am I going to do?"

"Relax, calm down. Let's just see if we can remember and pinpoint the exact moment you lost it."

So the two boys sat in the living room, replaying the previous days events only to fail. They'd been both too busy thinking of different things to notice just where and when they'd lost it.

"I'm such a fool!" Harry blamed himself. "I shouldn't have said I had the perfect gift. Now I'm going to look like a complete blockhead."

"Maybe you could just get her another gift," Ron suggested. He pitied his friend.

"But I haven't got nearly enough—"

"You don't have to buy it, you can just make it."

Harry scoffed. "So I'm going to make her a card? Come on Ron, I'm not five."

Ron looked insulted. "The best presents are the ones that come from the heart. Write a letter!"

"What? No!"

Ron was starting to feel annoyed. "Harry, you have to come up with something!"

Before Harry could reply, Nicola came in whistling. She noticed as the two boys tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. She sat on the sofa, staring at them.

"What," Harry frowned. Her staring made him uneasy.

"What're you boys up to," she was smiling.

Harry nearly hit the floor when Ron told her that he'd lost the anniversary gift.

"You do know what this means," she said, "don't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I am _not _going to make her a present."

"But Harry—"

"I'm very bad at making things! _Very _bad."

Nicola shook her head. "Why do you think we're here? We're here to help you."

Harry thought for a moment. What could he possibly make that'll make a good anniversary gift? He didn't have a clue on how to make arts and crafts things. Still, he needed a gift. He sighed, nodding his head slowly.

"But what could I possibly do?" he asked still in doubt.

Nicola grinned. "Tell her how much she means to you in a letter."

"Like a love letter," Harry asked.

"Yup. You know, an appreciation letter for your past years. Or year since you've been together just a year."

"But… I suck at writing," Harry was starting to feel annoyed. Why was she suggesting things he couldn't do?

"You don't have to be good at writing for this. You just write what you feel. What's inside your heart."

Harry looked at Ron who seemed to be agreeing with her. "Fine," he shrugged. "Fine."

"Good, let's get started."

**xxx**

After being kicked out of the living room for their suggestions, Nicola and Ron went outside to celebrate their anniversary. They sat on the steps of the back porch.

"I'll get your present," Nicola said and took off, only to come back with a bowl of ice cream and something that was wrapped up. "Happy anniversary Ron." She said as she handed the present to him.

Ron went for the one wrapped up and tore off the wrapping paper. He gasped, and then pulled Nicola into a bear hug. She laughed as he kissed her several times.

"Nic, this is amazing!" he said. "I love it! Thank you so much." With a trembling hand, Ron dug into his pocket and took out a small blue box. "It was mum's." he handed it to her. "Dad gave it to her on their one year anniversary."

Nicola gasped as she saw the earrings that lay inside. They were sapphire blue stones.

"Oh Ronnie, this is the best," she smiled. "Oh, right. Here. Another present."

Nicola presented the bowl of ice cream to Ron and watched as he devoured it. Suddenly, he began to choke. Nicola jumped to her feet. What had she been thinking putting the ring in the ice cream? Of course he wouldn't notice it.

"I'm such an ass," she murmured before giving Ron the Heimlich. The ring flew out of his mouth and onto the grass. Nicola ran to it quickly. She picked it up and walked back to Ron.

"What was that," he asked still slightly breathless.

Nicola gave the ring to him, her head hung low. She could have killed him. She was such a fool.

"It's a ring with the two C's from your favorite team," she said sullenly. "Sorry you almost died because of it."

Ron remained silent and pulled her into a hug.

"As great as these presents are, you know what's the greatest?" his voice was soft.

"What?"

"The fact that I'm with you."

She turned to him. "Really?"

He nodded. "You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." He smiled. Still gazing into her blue eyes, Ron leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Aww," Hermione giggled as she spotted them through the kitchen window. She'd never seen such a handsome couple. She wondered if she and Harry had that kind of love. Hopefully.

**xxx**

"Argh!" Harry yelled in frustration as she threw the piece of balled up paper away. "This is stupid."

He'd spent nearly an hour writing and thinking of things to say. He never knew expressing his feelings was so hard! If only he were a poet, then things would just flow into his head and down onto the paper. As much as he wanted to give up, Harry tried again. For Hermione.

_Dear Hermione, _

That sounded good. Harry broke into a small smile. Now what could he write after that?

_I'm writing because Ron and Nicola suggested I write you a love letter. Why? Well because being the fool that I am, I lost your anniversary gift. See, when we went to the mall, we got you a present but lost it on the way back… I think._

Harry looked it over. That seemed all right. Shrugging, he continued to write.

_Now that you know what my purpose is, I should move on to better things, like… How much you mean to me._

Where could he begin? He had so many reasons but he couldn't say all of them. Could he?

_Well, where do I begin? I could write a million things, but I won't. Instead, I'm going to say this; Hermione, you are everything to me. The air that I breathe, my sun in my rain, my shelter from the storm. You are the water that I thirst for, my peace of mind, the food that makes me full, the strength that makes me strong and the one I live for. _

Harry stared at what he'd just written. All that had just come so easily to him. He grinned. She was all those things to him.

_I can't even imagine my life without you, not that I'd want to. I think we're very lucky to have found such a deep love at this age. Most people say that kids don't know what love is; I didn't until I met you._

That couldn't be truer, Harry thought.

_You have opened my eyes to a new world. A world full of love and fun. I couldn't be more thankful that you came into my life. In all simplicity, what I'm trying to say is thank you for a wonderful year and for always being there for me. I love you more than my own life. _

_Yours forever and always, _

_Harry_

Harry re-read the letter and found himself pleased. He grinned as he folded it up and put it in his pocket. Now he had nothing to worry about for the next couple of weeks. Except of course their camping trip.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Another update! Hahah that took me a while to finish typing. YAY MY COMPUTER FIXED ITSELF MIRACIOUSLY. Is that a word? Lol I'm not sure. Anyway, yeah, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Oh and one more thing, YOU PEOPLE ROCK ) 


	8. Chapter Eight Another Camping Trip

**Chapter Eight – Another Camping Trip**

Since the drive was long, Harry decided to catch up on his sleep. Ever since the incident with Ron, he'd been trying to sleep with one eye open, but that didn't help at all.

Hermione smiled as Harry slept with his head rested on her shoulder. Around them, Ron, Adam, Millie, and Nicola chattered excitedly. She had a feeling this was going to be a good day.

They arrived at the campsite just before sundown. They set up their tents. One for the boys and one for the girls. Once they were all done with their tents, they decided to eat dinner. Beans in a can. Hermione warned Ron and Nicola that too much beans could cause certain problems and told them not to eat too much.

"Why," Ron had asked.

"Because," Harry said, "you'll get fat."

After that, Ron had become quiet and ate just the right amount of beans. After dinner, Adam took out the radio and they roasted marshmallows.

"This is really fun," Nicola was beaming. "I've never gone camping before."

"Don't they have camping in your world?" Millie asked.

Ron, Harry and Nicola stared at her. They weren't aware that she knew about what they were. Hermione nodded.

"Adam too," she said.

After the shock had gone, they began to talk about several things until finally they were told to sleep.

"You go ahead," Hermione said and held Harry back. "Stay."

Once everyone was gone, Hermione turned to Harry. Of course, he had an idea why she'd asked him to stay. This time, he remembered.

"Happy birthday!" she grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

Harry grinned. Her lips tasted of marshmallows. They sat on the log staring at the fire. Just then, Ron and the rest came back singing.

"Happy birthday to you," they were grinned. Nicola pulled out a muffin with a candle and lit it. "Make a wish!"

Laughing, Harry blew out the candle.

"Hermione and Ron told us," Adam said to the look of question on Harry's face.

"Wow, thanks you guys," Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione. For reasons he could never understand, he began to cry. Hermione glanced at the others before hugging him.

"What's the matter," Hermione asked concernedly. "Harry? Harry, are you okay?"

Harry couldn't speak at all. He'd never felt this way before. It scared him a little to be so emotional. He just didn't understand it at all.

"Harry, what's the matter," she asked softly.

"I don't know," Harry mumbled feeling stupid. He buried his face in the nape of her neck and the sweet smell of vanilla went up his nose. He had a feeling that it was one of those smells he'd know forever. Could it be that he loved her so much? Was it possible to love someone like that? He had a feeling that it was.

"Thank you," Harry said once he'd finally calmed down. "Thank you."

Nicola gave him a hug and handed him the muffin, which he began to eat slowly. Adam had turned on his radio and they danced and sang until they were tired. Deciding it was time to turn in, they left Harry and Hermione to be alone. They lay side by side on the grass staring up at the sky. Their voices were soft and mumbled. Harry had never felt so happy. He couldn't stop smiling.

Hermione gasped and pointed to the sky. "Harry! Make a wish!"

Harry looked up just in time to spot a shooting star soar across the sky. He closed his eyes and made a wish.

I wish that what Hermione and I have will last forever… 

He opened his eyes and took her hand. Hermione smiled. She'd wished that Harry would be the first and last boy she'd ever love. After another two hours of staring at the sky, they too decided it was time to sleep. Sharing a sweet kiss that was sweeter than any kind of candy they'd ever taste, they parted.

XxXxXxX

The next day was rather eventful for them all. They swam in the lake and had splash wars and races. Of course, none of them could beat Adam and they couldn't stop laughing when Ron's swimming trunks had "swam" away from him. After swimming, they decided to go on a hike.

"Ronnie, I'm tired," Nicola whined. She felt better when they decided to take a little break.

As they continued to hike, Harry noticed that Hermione seemed very tired. Her movements were sluggish and she looked just about ready to drop.

"Hermione, you okay there," he asked. The others were slightly ahead of them.

"Yeah," she was breathless, "all good."

Harry stepped in front of her. "Hop on."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned to face her, smiled, and turned his back to her again. Finally getting what he meant, she shook her head.

"I'll break your back." She laughed.

"Just come on will you?" Harry replied. "Please?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I am pretty tired."

"Come on then."

Hermione hopped onto Harry's back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Harry."

"Aww," Millie nudged Adam, then pinched him.

"Ow! What was that for," Adam rubbed the pinched area.

"How come you don't do nice things for me anymore?"

"What? I do too do nice things for you! I fixed your bedroom window for you didn't I?"

Millie scoffed. "After you broke it."

Adam rolled his eyes and tried to keep up with her. Nicola walked beside Ron, their arms around each others' shoulders, their heads leaning close together.

"Look at them Ronnie," Nicola's voice was hushed but contained excitement.

"I'd rather not," Ron smiled. "I don't want to lose my lunch."

"Oh Ronnie," giggled Nicola. "Carry me on your back?"

"What? No."

"Are you saying I'm fat? Because I'm not!"

"I didn't say you were fat! I'm just saying I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"You're such a grump," Nicola pouted.

Ron sighed. "Fine!" he fell into her trap. "Fine!"

He stopped walking and let her hop on his back. Ron lost his balance and they fell together to the ground. Ron's face was buried in dirt.

"Geroff," his voice was muffled. Nicola rolled off and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry," Nicola was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry about it," Ron replied. He pulled her into a hug to comfort her. "I'm fine. See?"

It didn't help. Nicola burst into tears. Ron sat her down. He held her close.

"I'm such an idiot," Nicola blamed herself. "I could have seriously hurt you!"

"Nic, it's okay, really, I'm okay," Ron assured her. "I'm fine."

"No! I could have really hurt you!"

"Nic, please."

Everyone had stopped and looked at them. Harry watched with interest as Ron comforted Nicola.

"Nic, the only time you could seriously hurt is if you left me," Ron said seriously.

Hermione held onto Harry tighter. "Aww."

They watched as Ron gave Nicola a kiss and Harry couldn't help but think that Ron had found someone to love that was going to last forever.


	9. Chapter Nine Found

**Chapter Nine – Found**

Harry was surprised to hear that Mr. Granger had good news for him. They'd just gotten back from camp when Mr. Granger pulled him aside.

"Harry, I'm glad you're back," he said, "I've got good news."

"What's that," Harry asked. He gasped when Mr. Granger handed him a small long black box. "Is that—"

"Yup, you left it in the car," Mr. Granger smiled. "I figured it was yours."

"Yes! Thank you so much Mr. Granger! Thank you!" Harry took the box and ran upstairs to tell Ron of the good news.

XxXxXxX

Hermione bit her lip as she set down her plate of Spaghetti in front of Nicola. Nicola gave her a warm smile before picking up her fork. Hermione nearly fainted when Nicola smiled up at her.

"You did it!" Nicola grinned and Hermione couldn't have been more proud.

XxXxXxX

"Harry, that's great!" Ron exclaimed after hearing the good news.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't mess up," Harry sighed.

"Nah. You won't. I'm sure of it."

Harry nodded. If only Ron's convincing words actually helped.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** _Yeah I know the chapter is short... Sorry about that! Two chapters! Wheee lol aren't you glad I posted up two chapters? Lol okay, I've had a question asked about why Hermione screamed in like... Chapter Six... Well she kinda walked in on Ron and Nicola doing... Well you wouldn't want to know. I guess I just forgot to mention it. Sorry! Lol yeah I know the sixth chapter was stupid but well I thought it was funny. Anyway, this is already long enough so I'm going to leave you alone now. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! One more chapter left!_


	10. Chapter Ten Date

**Chapter Ten – Date**

**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx **

Harry was seated on the sofa when Hermione flopped down next to him. He was fanning himself, trying to keep cool.

"Let's go to the beach!" Hermione suggested. "It's a great day to out and about."

"It's burning hot," Harry said sluggishly. "We'll fry like eggs out there."

"There'll be water there," she countered. "Please? We've been cooped up here all week."

Harry looked at her. She was pouting and tugging at his arm. He laughed. He kissed her cheek as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Please," she whined again. "I'm dying to get out of here."

Harry sighed. "How are we going to get there?"

"Honestly Harry, sometimes I wonder what size brain you have in that head of yours."

"I'm insulted."

"I'm sorry. Please, can we go to the beach? Pretty please?"

Finally giving in, Harry got changed and he and Hermione got on a bus that would take them straight to the beach. Soon they found themselves lying on a blanket laid out on the sand letting the warm sun rays heat their bodies.

"Look at all these people," Harry looked around at the families and couples relaxing nearby.

"They're all so cute," Hermione smiled. She snuggled closer to him.

Not able to take the heat, Harry got up, pulled up Hermione and picked her up.

Hermione frowned with confusion. "What are you doing?"

Harry smiled in reply as he waded into the water. Once the water hit his knees, he looked down at Hermione before dropping her into the water. She let out a yelp before she got up. Harry laughed but stopped short when she pushed him down. Now it was her turn to laugh.

"Revenge is good," she stuck out her tongue at him.

He pulled her down again. "Yup, it is."

They splashed at each other for a good amount of time before they finally decided to go back to their blanket. Harry wrapped a blanket around her before putting his arms around her to keep her warm.

"See? Are you glad we went to the beach?" she asked him as they sat together.

"I'll go anywhere as long as you're there," Harry replied. "But I want ice cream."

Hermione laughed. Holding hands, they approached the ice cream man. Harry paid for the ice cream and turned to see that Hermione's scoop had fallen off her cone.

"Oh well," she smiled.

"Hang on," Harry took her cone and put one of his two scoops onto her cone. "There."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

Harry returned her smile and still hand in hand, they got back to their blanket to watch the sunset.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Anywho, I'll leave this short. Read and review. I've decided to add one more chapter so yeah anyway I'm REALLY tired so yeah toodles! 


	11. Chapter Eleven Happy Anniversary

**Chapter Eleven – Happy Anniversary**

As the days went by, Harry became more and more nervous. Before he knew it, the day of their anniversary had come. Hermione had asked him to come to the yard at about six.

Harry had spent nearly all morning and afternoon to prepare himself. Ron had decided to stay out of his way and helped Hermione set up in the yard.

"I'm worried," Hermione bit her lip. "What if he doesn't like my cooking?"

"Hey, I've had some," Ron replied, "It's good. Magnifique. He'll love it."

"Really?"

"Really."

Once they'd finished setting up, Ron wished her good luck before he and Nicola left them to be alone. Harry took a deep breath before going downstairs to meet with Hermione. He had a bit of a problem holding onto the present due to his sweaty palms.

He wasn't expecting what he saw. The yard looked amazing with the table set up with an elegant centerpiece and the candles made everything just perfect. Despite their surroundings, Harry only seemed to notice Hermione standing by the table.

His knees trembling, he walked over to her. They were silent as they sat across from each other. Not wanting to think that the silence from Harry was a negative reaction, Harry said,

"This is great."

"Really," Hermione broke out into a smile.

"Yeah, it's perfect. Happy anniversary Hermione."

"Happy anniversary. Go on eat. I know it—"

"Just knowing you're here and you did this for me is enough."

They ate in silence. Once or twice Harry stopped to compliment on her cooking, but other than that, it was quiet. Once they'd finished eating, Harry decided it was time to give her the present. He reached into his pocket and took out the letter. He put it on top of the black box and gave it to her.

Hermione took out the letter, unfolded it, and began to read. Harry tried to keep himself from going into panic mode as he waited for her to finish reading. He became worried when tears fell from her eyes as she put the letter away. Had she hated it?

"That was wonderful," she wiped her tears away. "I love you too. I'll never love anyone like you."

Harry found himself relaxing. "It's true, all of It." he took her hand. "I'd be so lost without you."

This only caused her more tears. With trembling hands, she opened the box and gasped. She couldn't believe he'd gotten her something like that.

"Harry, the letter was enough, you—"

"I know. I wasn't planning on giving you the letter, but since I'd written it, I might as well give you both."

She took the necklace from the box and looked at it. She undid the other chain and slipped one of the rings through. Harry watched as she got up and put it on him. She took the other one and put it on.

"One for you, one for me," she smiled. "One day, maybe, we won't have these rings as pendants."

Harry smiled before kissing her briefly.

"They're so cute," Nicola turned to Ron, They'd been watching from the kitchen window.

"I made that happen," Ron said proudly.

"I know, I know. Do you always have to say it though?"

Ron thought a moment. "Yep."

Harry and Hermione sat on the steps of the back porch. Her head was rested on his shoulder as they held hands, their fingers intertwining with each other. The two seemed to be in a daze.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was quiet.

"Yeah," Harry replied in the same tone.

Harry turned to her. He looked into her brown eyes.

"There will be a next year and we will wear these rings not as pendants."

They smiled at each other before their lips met again.

"Aww," Nicola sniffled.

"Yeah, aw," Ron said.

They looked at each other and grinned. They had a feeling Harry and Hermione would be together for a long time. Just like them.

"Come on, let's go say hi," Nicola took Ron's hand and they went to join the other two in the yard.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Lol okay, first of all, I just want to say, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY STORY! I was trying to make it good, but I guess I messed up eh? Lol, so sorry. But either way, thanks so much for those who reviewed and read my story! 

Thanks to...

**Zarroc: **Well I just wanted to say, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, again. You've reviewed all my stories and it makes me wonder why you do... I mean my stories are a bit bad... Lol. But thanks for the support and good feedback! I really appreciate it!

**Rodrigo: **Thank you very much for your very great reviews! I love reading them! Don't ever stop reading my material! Thanks!

**The Gryffindor Drummer: **YOU'RE NUMBER ONE! YOU'RE NUMBER ONE! Lol thankz!

**Karina Potter Brasil: **You're an awesome reviewer! YOU ROCK! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! Hope you keep on reading my stuff!

**MysteriousCharm: **Hello! Thanks for the reviews! They were great and I loved them! Anywayz, hope you keep reading!

**lili-potter8907: **Well, you're kind of new, but! Thanks so much for your great reviews! They rocked!

**Mione5279: **You're new too! Lol but thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the story, well I hope you did anyway. Thanks again!

**the-power-of-love: **wOOt! Lol so, anyway, thanks for the review! You're one of my call outs today! Lol once again, your reviews were awesome and I loved every single one!

**australiaman: **you reviewed like once or twice, but I hope you kept reading! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Browneyes90: **Hello! Your reviews were awesome! Thank you so much for taking time to read my story and I loved your reviews!

**kaylee: **I think I've seen you review my other stories, or I could be wrong, but I will say this, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW!

**Irene: **HOY babae ka! Lolz sorry for not calling you yesterday, I got back pretty late kahapon. Call you later! Toodles special fwend! Lolz P

If I forgot to mention you, sorry, but! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY!

**MarauderWormtail89**


End file.
